vghsfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 2, Episode 3
'''Episode 3 '''is the third episode for VGHS Season 2 aired on August 9th, 2013 Overview The episode opens as a Legend of Zelda style 8-bit game replaying the final moments of Season 1, Episode 9 Now Brian is playing a game on the Razer Edge Pro with controller. Ki Swan and Ted Wong are showing Brian how to play and trying to build Brian's confidence so he can kiss Jenny, she then overhears them talking and they notice her as Brian throws away the Razer Edge Pro, Brian tries to explain that they are beta testing Ki's game High School Video Game The Video Game High School Video Game. Jenny says thats why shes there and asks Ki for help on the game, as Ki and Jenny leave Ted asks Brian if he wants to see the part of the game where Ted and Ki make out, Brian runs off to join Ki and Jenny and Ted follows after Brian. The scene pans toward a lump of old clothes where the game pad landed and a hand reaches out on it uncovered as The Law he picks up the game and starts playing as Brian entering his save name as FART. Jenny and Brian are playing Field of Fire and they finish the match as Jenny puts down the suitcase, Scott Slanders and ShotBot. Now Brian and Jenny are making posters for the parents day while watching PwnZwn and Brian accidently paints on Jenny's arm and tries to wipe it off but instead it gets bigger. Ted and Ki walk in talking about Kenneth Swan, Brian asks when he is coming and Ted answers 30 minutes, Ki then goes on to say that they are playing Pokermon. Ted shows Ki how he will impress her dad.Ted then gives his father $5000. Brian and Ki are confused and Ted explains that he owes him child support. Brian tries to explain to him that his father is supposed to pay him child support. Ted thinks that that would be called "father support". To prove this, he Googles "Father support" but it corrects it to Child Support and Ted realizes that he is wrong. Afterwards, Jenny talks to her mom and Mary mentions that she has received the "Parent of the Year" Award ironically enough and says that Jenny must give a speech to say how "great" of a mom she is. Jenny tries to refuse. Mary also mentions that The Countess (The Head of the National FPS League) will be there. Ki, Ted, and Brian are in Ki's room. Ki is preparing for the game of Pokermon, Brian is on his phone, and Ted is trying to learn the game, but struggles to. He says that he is an idiot, but Ki tells him that he is just "curious about the world". Ted doesn't believe what she says and asks if what Ki says is true. Brian, not paying attention, assures him that he is not an idiot. He gets interrupted by a text from Jenny saying that he should come to her room and leaves. Ki wants him to stay because he's her "backup cool friend". Ted tries to leave too. Ki's father comes behind Ted. Ted, not knowing that Ki's father is behind him, gives his reason for leaving as not wanting her father to know that he is a "Big, Dumb, Idiot". He tries to leave but is interrupted by Ki's father and calls him "old man", not knowing he is Ki's father. Ki's father introduces himself as Ken Swan. Ted replies by saying "Of course you are!" then realizes who he is speaking to and leaves abruptly. Ken enters her room. A scene of Ki's VGHS game is shown and it is revealed that it is Law playing and there is a wide pan of him playing in nothing but his underpants and sitting on the couch in his dorm eating. Back to Ki's room where Ki and her father are playing Pokermon. Ki says her father is bluffing. Her father says she is stalling. Ki plays her cards and then Ken plays his cards and wins. He mentions the wager and the wager is shown to be a kiss on the cheek from his daughter. Ki wants to play again, but her father says it is her bedtime. She says that they will play tomorrow and he agrees. He says "when we get home". Ki is slightly surprised and says that she has class tomorrow. Ken mentions that he and her mother have talked about it and agreed that they don't think the school is right for her. Ki is puzzled, and her father says that they played her new game and they didn't like it. Ki tries to prove him wrong by telling him what she is excelling in like being a better designer, but Law passes by saying that her game sucks. Ken calls him a "sad child". Ki requests a "performance review", but her father refuses. She argues saying that Article 44a Section g of the Swan Family Contract says that she could have a performance review.He gave her 12 hours to prep her case. Brian walks down the hall to Jenny's room and enters. She offers him a black licorice soda that she got from her dad. Brian asks if he is coming. She tells him that her dad came last year, but her mom is here this year and they don't really "hang". Jenny then asks Brian about his parents. He says that he lost his dad when he was 3 years old and it is "Double XP Weekend" so his mom isn't coming. He takes a drink of his soda and describes it as "robust". Jenny explains her situation with the speech. She tells him what she has so far: "What can I say about the incredible Mary Matrix?". He tries to give her advice like telling jokes or sharing good times with her mom, but Jenny explains that she doesn't have any good memories with her mom and starts crying. Brian comforts her. The next morning they are sleeping with eachother on her couch. They peacefully wake up until Mary Matrix barges in to the door. They both scream out "Mom!",but Brian also says "Mary! Coach!", shocked by her enterance. Mary mentions that he needs to go wait tables. Brian panics and says that Calhoun will kill him. He exits, telling Mary "Nothing happened.", but quickly apologizes for saying that. Jenny is mad with her mom and wanted her to knock. Mary demanded her to get down to the meeting. Mary leaves. Jenny looks at what progress she made on her speech, but finds out that all she has is that one sentence. Ki and her Father are walking down the hall. Ken explains that her Professor Laden has no understanding of how the puzzle genre fits into Calwah's 4 categories of play. Ki explains that they teach you to play games here and it isn't Carnagie Millon. He asks if she had learned anything here. She says of course, but not in Freddie's class and she dropped that one. He is surprised that she is dropping classes. She tries to distract him by showing him her RA board. Trivia There was so much art for Ki's game that Freddiew and the team asked some friends at Newgrounds to help make the game into a flash which you can play here Category:Episodes Category:Season 2